


Reintroducing Honour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #549: Honour.
Warning(s): Any resemblance to current events is... accidental. :P
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #549: Honour.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Any resemblance to current events is... accidental. :P
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reintroducing Honour

~

Harry stared slack-jawed at the banners. “They can’t…Did they really just do that?” 

Severus, beside him, sighed. “Alas, they can and have.”

“But he’s awful!” Harry hissed. “Don’t they remember all the horrid things he’s done, said?” 

“They don’t care.” Severus leaned in. “He’s wealthy and loud and ridiculous. But people love a spectacle. They don’t care about honour anymore.” 

“Hermione’s going to be furious,” Harry predicted. 

“Probably,” Severus agreed. “Although perhaps that will prompt her to run next time.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “She’d be the first Muggle-born Minister.” 

“A worthy goal.” Severus hummed. 

Harry nodded. “She’ll be brilliant.” 

~


End file.
